General Fraid White
General Fraid White was the 11th Chancellor of Nanteos, former Marshall of the Nanteon military, and Kabbalist Priest. He is most famous for giving the order to drop the first atomic weapon on Blackacre in the Felate Isles War. Because of his order, he is sometimes referred to as "Fallout Fraid". Early Life Fraid was born in the city of Jasper. His father was one of the councilmen removed by Sir Gabriel Fikes during the heritage law incidents. Fraid even as a child was an avid student of the Zohar and became a Kabbalist Priest. Military Career Fraid decided that he would join the Nanteon army after becoming a priest. Fraid graduated from the Nanteon Military Institute, and became an officer in the Nanteon army. He first became a chaplain, but claimed it was boring and became a line officer. Before the start of the Felate Isles War, Fraid was appointed Marshall of the Nanteon Military. Fraid would give the order to drop atomic weapons on Blackacre making him a national hero. Entrance into politics Fraid joined up with the Moralist Party after the war. At the end of James Khan's term he decided to run for Chancellor of Nanteos. Fraid's opponent was Sir Fareed Fassad. Fassad was an immigrant from Deeland who had joined the Knights of Nanteos. Fraid mocked Fassad's islamic heritage (although Fassad was a Kabbalist just like him) often referring to him as "Sir Turbin". He also mocked Fassad for running with the Freedom Party, because the Moralist Party traditional was the party that supported the Knights the most. Fassad explained that he agreed with Freedom Party stances on censorship and economics, but he did agree with the foreign and some social policies of the Moralist Party. Fraid also mocked the knights for allowing such a man to join them saying: "I used to have high respect for you old bats. Now you just accept gutter rats.". The Knights refused to respond to White's comments. Chancellery Although Fraid lost every debate to Fassad and watched his poll numbers drop rapidly, his war hero status carried him through. Even though, he did lose Moralist Party strongholds such as Noirville and Nanteos. His economic skills, however, failed him miserably. The Nanteon economy was dropping faster than it ever had. Embezzlement, Fraud, and Conspiracy...OH MY! Running for a second term Fraid went up against mayor of Starfell and leader of the Dunmer community Master Aryon. Fraid mocked the worship of the Daedra (the traditional Dunmer religion), and said that should Aryon win he would "make us all slaves". Fraid won a close election against Aryon, but it was later uncovered by Minister of Intelligence Carter Simms that White had appointed a friend over the department of democratic affairs, who had tilted the elections in Fraid's favor. Allegations were also leveled that Fraid had been Embezzling funds to a communist revolutionary group in Deeland to topple the Caliphate. Fraid admitted to the voter fraud by saying "gotta do what you gotta do". Fraid used the Proclamation to call for elections to keep the Council from voting him "unable to fulfill his duties. In response, all of Fraid's ministers except Carter Simms resigned. The High Council then named Carter Simms as the new Chancellor of Nanteos and Fraid was arrested by the Knights of Nanteos. Category:Chancellors of Nanteos Category:Jakovia Category:Dirio Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:Individuals